


Teen Titans: Better Than Mustard

by NullWriter



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cum everywhere, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: Nate, an average civilian in Jump City, helps the heroines of the Teen Titans defeat Plasmus. Starfire decides to say thanks in the old Tamaranian ritual of "hordspacx."Commissioned by Anonymous





	Teen Titans: Better Than Mustard

It was another night in Jump City, quiet as usual, as Nate walked alone near the waterfront. Of Asian descent, Nate wasn't particularly well-built, instead being somewhat slim. He stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, leaning on the handrail meant to keep people away from the rocky shore just below. He looked out over the water, to where Titans' Tower jutted out from the tiny island it sat on.  
  
Nate was about to sigh when he heard a faint sound in the distance, like something big toppling over. It was in the warehouses near the old wharfs, he could tell that much. Interested to know what was going on, Nate began jogging to where he thought the sound came from. As he got closer, moving through the alleys between the silent warehouses, he heard more, including grunts and yells. Was there a fight on?  
  
Nate came to an intersection, unsure of where to go, when he saw a blast of energy erupt out of the roof of one of the warehouses. “Woah,” he said to himself, wondering what was happening inside. Finding one of the side doors knocked open, he crept in, trying to stay unseen. He could hear the sound of fighting, and it felt intense. Creeping into an office, he poked his head up from the table to look through the window into the main space. His mouth opened in shock.  
  
Inside, the giant conglomeration of filth, muck, and generally awful waste known as Plasmus was battling the two heroines of the Teen Titans, Starfire and Raven, amidst the shipping containers stored in the building. The beautiful Tamaranian was flinging bolts of brilliant green energy from her hands at the villain, flying around him like a wasp. But the blasts, though blowing parts of his sticky mass apart, didn't seem to faze the monster that badly.  
  
Plasmus fired his arm out at Starfire, who let out an “Eek!” as she just barely dodged the torrent of purplish mud. She laughed at him and taunted him by sticking her tongue out at him. The villain roared, and Starfire screamed again as she was attacked from behind by the same arm she had dodged. Plasmus smashed his arm into the wall of the warehouse, leaving a Starfire-sized dent in the metal. Starfire fell out of the hole onto the concrete floor, somewhat dazed.  
  
“Starfire!” Raven cried out. The be-cowled heroine chanted, tapping into the arcane magics taught to her by the order of wizards who raised her. Spheres of colorless anti-light formed around her hands, set into occult gestures. The same darkness surrounded two containers, which were then lifted off the ground, the metal corners screaming as they scraped against the ground. Raven lifted her arms, and flung them forward. Following her movements, the containers shot forward. Plasmus turned just in time for one of the missiles to shear off the bulbous curve that constituted his head, as the other crushed his right arm into his torso and leg.  
  
Plasmus stumbled at the assault, but before Raven could breathe a sigh of relief, another head formed, a misshapen mouth opening up to let out a keening roar at the heroines. A glowing orb, flung by Starfire from where she lay, landed inside and exploded, sending a fountain of purple goop into the air. The container inside of Plasmus shifted, and then with terrible speed it shot out back towards Raven. The Titan barely pulled up her orb of protective force in time for the container to crush itself onto it.  
  
“You've gotten a lot trickier than usual, Plasmus,” Raven said, “but we're still going to beat you down!”  Raven grabbed another container, but before she could throw it Plasmus melted into a short, wide puddle, and rushed Raven. Before she could finish her chant, the purple tide swept over her, knocking her cowl back, and covering her in his awful mass.  
  
Starfire shot from the ground, and grabbed Raven's arm before she was swallowed whole by the villain. With her alien strength, she yanked her friend out of the muck, coughing and retching. “By everything holy, that tastes awful!” Raven spat as Starfire carried her a safe distance away.  
  
The battle continued for several more minutes. The Titans tried, but couldn't seem to make a dent in Plasmus' stamina. Even the parts the pair blew or knocked off eventually rejoined the main body, bringing him to his full strength. But with every blow they took, the heroines grew weaker and weaker. As Nate watched, he knew he had to do something, but what could he do? If the Titans were having trouble, with their superhuman powers, what hope did he have, with nothing special to speak of?  
  
One of Plasmus' attacks smashed through the window above Nate, forcing him to hide under the desk, hoping he wasn't crushed by anything. He heard a wrenching noise, and the back of the room seemed to disappear, torn off by Plasmus to swing at the Titans. Nate looked, and saw a long, coiling rope of electrical wiring, sparking at the end. A thought came to his mind.  
  
Raven and Starfire were breathing heavily, their chests heaving with each breath. “What should we do, friend Raven?” Starfire asked, “The villain Plasmus seems to bounce back from every attack we make!”  
  
“I can see that, Star,” Raven replied. She spat again on the floor, her mouth still full of the awful, oily taste of Plasmus' muck. “If I could sense him inside the stuff he surrounds himself in, I could pull him out, but I can't feel him through all of it.” The floor rumbled with every step Plasmus made towards the pair.  
  
The two brought up their powers, ready to go down fighting the looming monster, when Raven saw movement behind Plasmus. Nate, holding the electrical cable and trying not to shock himself, ran straight towards Plasmus. “What are you _doing_?!” Raven yelled. Starfire saw what Raven noticed, and she too screamed out “No!”  
  
Nate flung the sparking cable at Plasmus, who barely turned around as the ripped end connected with his muddy body. In a split second, current surged through Plasmus, shocking the monster and the villain inside. Blue discharges of lightning arced around Plasmus as he let out a horrible, ear-piercing roar. For moments, the Titans and their erstwhile helper watched as the villain was filled with awful amounts of electricity.  
  
Finally, the box the cable was connected to exploded in a shower of yellow sparks. All the lights in the warehouse exploded, raining tiny shards of glass onto the concrete floor far below. Plasmus stood, unmoving, his eyes of green, toxic goo staring at the ceiling. Starfire pulled in all the power she could still handle into her hands, and unleashed a massive blast into Plasmus, a stream of bright green alien power surrounding him like a floodlight. For a moment, Raven began to chant, thinking she'd need to add her attack in.  
  
But her thinking was premature. In front of the heroines, the purple beast began to melt uncontrollably, the body losing all definition and shape as it smoked. The arms fell apart, the mouth opened in a silent shout, before the top half of the head broke apart and fell backwards. In the middle of the rapidly-drying puddle, a single man lay on the ground, naked and thoroughly out of commission. Starfire checked his pulse, and saw he was still alive.  
  
The Titans made a few quiet comments into their communicators, informing law enforcement where to find the man inside Plasmus, as Raven trussed him up. Nate watched the two Titans at work, and let out the breath he'd been holding in. He was just glad that he'd been able to help, in his own way.  
  
He turned to duck out, but stopped when he felt a powerful hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Raven staring him in the face, an unamused look on her face.  
  
“What. Were you. Thinking?!” Raven yelled at him. “Do you have any idea just how **dangerous** that stunt you pulled was?! How long were you here?” Her arm swept around the battleground, the metal and concrete shattered like balsa wood. “Do you realize just how quickly you could have been injured? Or worse? Starfire and I are _superheroes_ and even _we_ were having trouble with Plasmus here! He would have squished you like a bug!”  
  
As Raven spoke, Nate opened his mouth a few times to try and get a word in, but the dark-haired heroine was having none of it, going in-depth as to why exactly what he'd done was idiotic, irresponsible, foolhardy, reckless, and more. Nate saw Starfire land gently behind Raven, a slightly more beneficent look on her smiling face, and the Tamaranian put her hands on Raven's shoulders. “Friend Raven,” she said, her eyes going up and down Nate's body, an interested look in her eyes, “perhaps instead of berating and admonishing this…?”  
  
“Uh, Nate! The name's Nate,” he said.  
  
“…this Nate, we should be _thanking_ him for aiding us in our conflict with the dastard Plasmus?” Starfire gave Raven a look.  
  
Raven let out a sigh. “You're right. You're right.” She looked back to Nate. “Thank you. It was… very well-timed, if not well thought-out.”  
  
Nate laughed, but Starfire grabbed his hand. “That was a good start, but we need to do more! Plus, I want to learn more of friend Nate, Raven! I know a place we can go.”  
  
Raven raised her hand, and began to make a noise when Starfire grabbed her hand as well. Starfire launched into the air, leaving the villain below as the sound of sirens approached. “Aaahh!” Nate yelled out, not in fear, but in exhilaration. Raven let herself be pulled along. It hadn't been the first time that Starfire dragged her someplace without her explicit consent.  
  
The trio landed on the balcony of an apartment building on one of the hills covering Jump City, with an incredible view towards the bay to the south and east of Titan's Tower. The lights of Jump City glittered, and for a moment Nate was struck dumb by the sight. But then Starfire opened the glass door leading inside, and both he and Raven shared a look of confusion. Were they breaking into someone's home?  
  
“Uhh, Star, does someone you know live here?” Raven said. The interior was furnished, but with an utterly eclectic mix of styles and color palettes. 70's-inspired psychedelia sat cheek-by-jowl with antique European and Asian furniture and beanbags, while on the walls hung art that ran the gamut from confusing, abstract works to pleasant landscapes.  
  
“I do!” Starfire replied. She opened up her fridge, and pulled out an open jar of mustard with a straw jammed in the top.  
  
“I was about to object, until I saw that,” Raven said.  
  
“Mustard?” Nate asked.  
  
“Don't ask,” Raven replied, her voice showing that it was something that came up often enough. Nate nodded in understanding.  
  
“I like the Tower, and I like all of the Titans, Raven,” Starfire said, “but sometimes I like to, how do you say it, 'get away for a bit'? I come here then, and I've been sticking the things I buy here, instead of letting them clutter my room in the tower!” She hovered slowly over to a beanbag chair, and dropped into it with a puff, the jar of mustard still in her hands.  
  
“Oh cool, so like a pied-à-terre?” Nate said.  
  
Starfire blushed brightly. “I do not pee the chair, thank you!” She began sucking on the straw.  
  
“Not quite what I meant, but OK!” Nate said.  
  
Raven shook her head. “Look, I need to, at the very least, clean this gunk off. Do you have a shower, Star?”  
  
Starfire nodded, and pointed emphatically with her finger in several directions. Raven left the room with a quiet “ugghhhh.”  
  
When she was gone, Starfire patted on the beanbag, beckoning Nate to join her on it. A little nervous, he sank into the faux-leather seat, Starfire's warm, fragrant body nestling in close to his. He smiled, but he could feel his erection slowly grow.  
  
“Friend Nate,” Starfire began, hooking one of her legs over his, “I wanted to **really** give you thanks for what you did for me and Raven tonight. You didn't have to put yourself in so much danger, and I am truly grateful that you did.”  
  
“You know, I was just doing what anyone else would in the situation, nothing quite so special, you kno-?” Nate was cut off by Starfire putting a finger to his lips.  
  
“Do not try to deprecate yourself. You were very brave tonight, and I want to reward you. We don't have the time tonight for all 6000 verses of the poem of gratitude, so I thought we might engage in some hordspacx.”  
  
Nate was about to ask what hordspacx was when Starfire leaned in and kissed him. His brain shut down in surprise for a few moments, as Starfire adjusted herself to be straddling atop him, her forearms on his shoulders, kissing him more passionately than he'd ever been kissed before. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, to play with his own, and he could taste the lingering tang of the mustard in her mouth. Unsure of where to place his own hands, he gently grasped her above her hips, feeling her smooth alien skin under his fingertips. He squeezed experimentally.  
  
She giggled, and kissed him harder.  
  
In the shower, Raven was using whatever she could get her hands on to clean the gunk out of her hair. She'd used half the bottle of mouthwash that Starfire kept on the sink top, and had begun to cleanse her mouth of the horrible taste of Plasmus' bulk. She ran her hands down her body, soaping her curves, cleaning out the nooks and crannies of her body and her piercings of the remaining bits, when she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. No, it wasn't her stomach. It was underneath that. A twitch, a sympathetic connection to a powerful emotion nearby. She furrowed her brow. She knew emotions, having to keep a close watch on her own, but she couldn't place this one. It wasn't hate, or fear. Something warmer.  
  
What was Starfire getting up to with Nate?  
  
Stepping out of the shower, throwing on the booty shorts and black shirt she'd liberated from the hall closet (trying not to acknowledge that the shirt said “Ultimate Party Girl”), Raven stepped back out into the living room.  
  
To see Starfire straddling Nate, furiously kissing him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Raven stared at the two for a few moments, her mouth open in shock. The warmth below her stomach swirled in a way that felt both uncomfortable and enjoyable to Raven.  
  
“Starfire,” was the only word Raven was able to get out. It shocked Nate out of his single-mindedness on the kiss, and Starfire turned her head.  
  
“Hmm, Raven? What is it?”  
  
“What? Why? Him?” Raven said, each word encapsulating whole oceans of questioning.  
  
Starfire tilted her head. “Ummm. Hordspacx. Gratitude. He's handsome!”  
  
Before Raven could object, Starfire got to her feet, pulling Nate up behind her. “Hordspacx?” Raven asked.  
  
Starfire made a succession of faces as she tried to find the right word to describe it. Finally she pulled out her smart phone and tapped in a long request to the searchbot. Raven and Nate looked on as Starfire kept tapping, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated on the screen. It was a very long request.  
  
“Aha!” she exclaimed after pressing the enter key. “It's what you call the 'sex friends'!”  
  
Raven's eyes widened. Nate blinked a few times. “Really?” he finally said.  
  
Starfire nodded.  
  
Raven reeled. Was **that** what she'd been feeling in the shower? The sexual attraction from Starfire to Nate and back from him to her? She brought a hand to her navel. Her insides churned like a stormy sea.  
  
“Raven,” Starfire said, grabbing her from behind in a hug, “I wouldn't mind if you joined us in the hordspacx! I can see that you think friend Nate is handsome too!”  
  
Raven's dark cheeks grew darker as she blushed. She looked up and down at Nate. Starfire wasn't wrong… the man was slim, but had a nicely defined face, with a strong jaw. Raven thought about his hands running over her body, like her own had in the shower just moments before. Touching her breasts, her ass, her aching pussy…  
  
“He's also a _great_ kisser!” Starfire added, gently biting Raven's neck.  
  
It was just the empathetic feelings she was having, Raven told herself. She wasn't feeling horny herself, it was just the fact her best friend and this guy were horny that made her feel so strange. Instead of letting her mental defenses fall from outside assault, she opened the secret gateway herself. Just for tonight, she told herself.  
  
“Well, you, you _did_ help save us tonight. I suppose you deserve some kind of reward,” Raven said. “Just… just for tonight though!” she stammered, hugging one arm under her breasts.  
  
Nate wasn't quite sure he could still believe what had just happened in front of him. Had Raven and Starfire just agreed to have sex with him? Without thinking, he dove in and kissed Raven, surprising her and himself, tasting her fresh breath and her soft lips. He squeezed one of her nipples through her shirt, and felt something metallic under the fabric. A piercing?  
  
He was about to ask when Starfire again dragged him and Raven, this time into her bedroom. The bed was huge, with a faux leopard-print carpet at the bed. Starfire twirled back into Nate's arm, letting go of Raven before kissing him, her hands reaching to her neckpiece, unlatching it.  
  
Raven watched, breathing heavily, as Starfire's top slid off her friend's chest, revealing her heavy, teardrop-shaped breasts. Nate's hands jumped to them, squeezing and digging his fingers into them, as Starfire moaned into his mouth. Raven noticed that Starfire's nipples weren't sticking out – were they inverted, like some people had? Before she noticed, Starfire's skirt was on the ground as well, leaving her friend nude. Raven could see the little tuft of hair above her pussy, the same color as her hair.  
  
Starfire spun Nate onto the bed, his feet on the ground and his legs spread. She greedily pulled his pants off, giving her and Raven a view of his package. Nate wasn't a monster in size, about average in length and girth, and his foreskin covered most of his glans still. Raven swallowed. She knew about the birds and the bees, that wasn't mysterious to her. But it was the first time she had a real life cock in front of her. She was a little nervous about what to do, so she sat down on the bed next to Nate.  
  
Starfire, kneeling in front of Nate, grabbed his dick in her hand. She began playing with his foreskin, teasing at it, rubbing it between her fingers, stretching it. “Anything you want us to do for you, friend Nate?” she asked.  
  
Nate smiled but shrugged, leaning back on his hands. “Ladies, I trust you, so I'm gonna leave this one mostly up to you!”  
  
Raven gingerly grasped his dick, feeling the heat in her palm as it began to swell and grow stiff. Starfire seemed to know exactly what to do, in contrast. Her palms ran over Nate's dick, slowly peeling his foreskin back, revealing his glans completely.  
  
Grinning like a cat, a tiny aura of power began to cover Starfire's hands. “Ngggyyaah!” Nate cried out in surprise, the energy entering his body, making every sensation more powerful. It turned on Nate's precum like a faucet, and soon the slick pre was pouring out of his urethra to cover his cock and the heroines' hands. Starfire reveled in it, giggling as she felt the difference in sensations between dry and wet skin, and Raven couldn't help but be affected.  
  
As their strokes turned wet, Starfire began to gently finger at Nate's cock-tip, her delicate digits playing over his urethra, opening and closing it gently a few times. “You have such an interesting bkorz, friend Nate!” she said, before spreading it one more time, and experimentally poking her fingernail in.  
  
The influx of energy directly into his cock was too much for Nate, and he came. His eyes rolled back into his head, his muscles tensed, and he spurted several ropes of white semen onto Starfire's hands and chest. Raven's fingers too, were covered in the sticky white stuff. Interested to see how much he might cum, Starfire kept massaging his glans with her fingers, squeezing it again and again. Nate came to the end of one orgasm, and the added stimulation made him cum again. “Yrrgggkrk!” he groaned, as the second orgasm rocked his body.  
  
Panting, Nate brought his head back to face the girls. “I'm… phew, I'm sorry! I uhh, usually last longer than that by myself. Honest!”  
  
Starfire brought up the semen to her face, sniffing it, playing with it between her fingers, seeing how ti squished and connected her fingers. She then shoved two of her fingers into her mouth, and sucked them noisily. Her eyes lit up, and she quickly licked up all the sperm off her hands. “Mmm! Even better than mustard!” she said.  
  
“I'm… glad you think so,” Raven said drily, “but guys can't do much more than one big load. They need time to recover.” She winced, when she saw Starfire's face.  
  
“Friend Raven,” she said, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes, “don't you know some sort of spell or charm that might help friend Nate?”  
  
Raven hemmed and hawed. She… did know of a spell that could help them out. She shouldn't say it, but… she could feel the warm sperm on her hand, and wondered if it was as tasty as Starfire said it was. Plus, the kiss had been nice, hadn't it?  
  
Closing her eyes, she set her hands on Nate's cock and balls. She began chanting gently, the unlight surrounding her hands. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…” she spoke quietly, until a burst of power shot into Nate's body, releasing a flash of light.  
  
“Woah!” he exclaimed, not in pain, but just surprise. When they all could see again, Nate's cock was stiffer than ever before, and leaking more precum. Raven breathed deeply, before Starfire pulled her off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
“What are you- galgk!” Raven's protest was cut off as Starfire shoved Raven's mouth over Nate's dick. The taste of his precum and his sperm hit the Titan's tongue, sending her brain reeling in shock at the powerful sensation of pleasure it generated. Her pussy clenched, beginning to soak the booty shorts from the inside.  
  
For his part, Nate let out a long, drawn out “Ohhhh” as he felt Raven's mouth engulf his glans. But it was her tongue that sent shivers through his body. Reluctantly at first, it began licking and playing with his cock, running under his glans and playing with the sensitive spot there, then pushing at his urethra, as if Raven were trying to taste as much of his precum as she could.  
  
Raven didn't want to like having Nate's cock in her mouth, but she did. At first she just let it sit in her mouth, her lips closed around his warm pole. But then Starfire pushed her head further, and Raven couldn't really fight back. “Glk-galk-khhlk!” The sounds came out of her throat unbidden. But even as Nate's dick pushed closer to Raven's throat, she didn't gag. Slowly, with Starfire's help, Raven got into a rhythm of taking Nate's cock in her throat, deeper and deeper with each repetition. The whole time Nate poured more and more precum into her mouth, forcing Raven to swallow load after load of the stuff.  
  
Starfire, not content to just watch, leaned in below Raven, and took one of Nate's wrinkly balls into her mouth, sucking on it playfully. She was instantly rewarded with a very happy moan from Nate. Seeing the wetness in Raven's shorts, Starfire shoved her hand into them, to finger at Raven's pussy. She did the same with her own, shoving two of her fingers into her hole, her pussy aching and wet. She moved between his testicles back and forth.  
  
Raven went further and further, until she was deepthroating Nate. She rested her nose against his stomach, her tongue flicking out to play with as much of his cock as she could. She began sucking, desperate to fill her stomach with as much of the warm, slippery liquid as she could.  
  
“I'm cumming!” Nate cried out. Raven didn't have enough time to react. A torrent of hot, sticky cum filled her mouth and throat, faster than she could swallow. She coughed, and cum shot out of her nostrils. When he was finally done, Raven was pulled off his dick by Starfire, and she coughed weakly, smiling.  
  
“You enjoy the taste as well, don't you Raven?” Starfire asked. Raven could only nod, mute, her throat too preoccupied with swallowing all the sperm in it to speak.  
  
Laying down on the bed next to Nate, she pulled him to straddle over her. He gave her a confused look, until she squeezed her breasts together. “Oh man,” Nate said, “I've never had paizuri before!”  
  
“You should, pie is delicious!” Starfire said, as Nate laid his cock between her breasts. Still spilling precum, he wettened her chest, dripping the slick stuff as she mashed her breasts together around his cock. He grunted, and began slowly humping it, making her breasts into a warm, soft onahole. He soon got into it, thrusting his hips quickly, the slickness between Starfire's tits making each thrust easy and swift. As he thrusted, Starfire would squeeze her breasts together, clapping them around his cock harder and softer.  
  
Raven got to her knees, and watched as Starfire took Nate like that. She shimmied her booty shorts off, and began touching at her engorged clitoris. She reached under her shirt and pinched at her nipple, playing with the little bar piercing it. She couldn't stop it anymore. Her emotions were roiling about almost as much as Starfire's were. But that was Starfire's natural environment. It was frightening for Raven, even as it excited her even more.  
  
Turning her head, Starfire saw Raven fingering herself. “Wait, wait one moment, sex friend Nate,” she said. Letting her out from under him, he watched as she and Raven kneeled by the bed again. Starfire beckoned him to sit again on the edge. Starfire whipped Raven's shirt off, and the dark-haired heroine blushed as both her partners stared at her piercings through her nipples.  
  
“I… I got them a few months ago,” she said.  
  
“Oh, I think the look wonderful, Raven!” Starfire said, playing with one a little.  
  
Hugging their chests together, Starfire docked her and Raven's breasts. Though Star's were bigger, Raven's were perkier. Nate slid his cocks between the two, and spurted a little fountain of precum at the sensation.  
  
Nate grunted as the girls ran their breasts up and down his cock. He could feel the metal from Raven's piercings run against his veins, and the contrast between her warm nipples and the cold metal made his balls ache. Quickly enough both pairs of tits were slippery and shiny with Nate's precum. Each time the head popped up from between their cleavage the girls licked at it, their tongue extended out, playing with his glans and each other.  
  
Groaning, Nate came again. A geyser of cum erupted from between their breasts, splashing across the heroines' faces. Starfire and Raven licked at each others faces, cleaning the sperm off their cheeks and noses.  
  
Starfire played with her nipples as the Titans cleaned each other up, and Nate saw they were leaking something shiny. When he saw Starfire press her finger into her nipple, her breast swallowing the digit like a pussy, Nate came again, spilling his seed onto Raven's breasts.  
  
“Can I… can I put my dick in it?” he asked, getting Star's attention. Starfire paused a second, until she realized what Nate meant. She smiled, and she spread her nipple, showing the tight, leaking interior.  
  
“Are human tviur not the same way?” she asked.  
  
Raven laughed as she played with the other one. “Not really, Star.”  
  
Nate pressed his cock at the entrance, and then pushed his cock into Star's nipple. Tight and warm he nearly came again right there, but held against it. Thrusting his hips slowly at first, worried about hurting Starfire, he went faster as he realized this is just how her body was built. Wet slaps filled the room, her breast squishing back and forth against her chest as he slid his dick in and out, seesawing.  
  
Raven watched with interest, and began playing with the other nipple. She spread it open, and shoved her tongue into it as deep as she could. The leaking juices were tangy, just like a pussy. She moaned on her friend's breast, and began tongue-fucking her nipple. She whipped her tongue around back and forth, worming it between the folds of the nipple-pussy, mixing her spit with Star's juices. Her hands came up to massage Starfire's breast, causing even more juices to leak out and spill down Raven's chin, across her chest.  
  
Raven didn't stop there. She spread the nipple again with her fingers, and gently bit on it, her teeth scraping against both the outside and inside. Starfire let out a grateful “Mmmnnnggghhyes!”  
  
Starfire couldn't really hold up against the dual assault. Before too long her show of calm eagerness that she'd kept up the whole time began to fall apart. Starfire began moaning, groaning as her breasts were energetically fucked, played with in ways she'd never felt before. Her fingers dove into her sopping pussy, diving deep to press at her sensitive spots, and pinching at her clitoris.  
  
“I'm, I'm, I'm,” Starfire breathed, “I'm going to jecklo! Nnnngggaaahh!” She screamed as she came, a flood of pussy juice dripping onto the floor, her nipples clamping down on Nate's cock and Raven's tongue. It was too much for Nate, who came deep in Starfire's breast. Pulling out, the slightly gaping hole leaked cum, which Raven swiftly latched on to to suck out and clean with her tongue and mouth.  
  
Nate fell back on the bed, arms outstretched. Already he'd felt more than he'd ever dared hope. He closed his eyes, a contented smile on his face.  
  
“I hope you're not done just yet, sex friend Nate,” he heard. He felt one of the girls straddle him. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Starfire, but instead he saw Raven, her dripping pussy hanging barely over his still-hard cock.  
  
“I need this,” she said to him, lowering herself ever so slowly onto his dick. “Right now I need… I need yyyoooouuuuuu!” Her words moaned as his cock slipped into her pussy, spreading her tunnel walls. He groaned as well, Raven's pussy tight and wet. Raven slid down and down until his entire length was engulfed inside of her. Nate's hands began roaming over her body, playing with her hips, her breasts, and everything in between and beyond. For a moment the two were alright sitting there, contemplating the joining of their bodies.  
  
Starfire would have none of that, though.  
  
Slapping Raven's ass, she helped Raven begin moving her hips up and down, grinding their pelvises together. Nate's fingers pressed at Raven's breasts, and the witch closed her eyes. She sped up, playing with her pelvis so that Nate's cock pushed as deep as it could go, feeling his mushroom head scrape along her inner folds. Starfire and Nate could hear her just barely muttering under her breath.  
  
Starfire played with the two, her hands exploring over both. She pinched both Nate's and Raven's nipples, and even sent a spark of energy into Raven's tight sphincter, causing her to yelp. Soon enough, the others could hear Raven chanting to herself. “Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…”  
  
Starfire grinned wickedly. Kissing Nate's ear, she whispered to him. “Pinch at Raven's clai-tour-ees as hard as you can.” Nate shot her a look. “Don't worry about it, she's tough! As hard as you can!” Deciding not to correct Starfire on the correct pronunciation that moment, Nate got ready. He could feel Raven's pussy squeezing at him, the muscles unconsciously milking his cock for his seed.  
  
He reached for her engorged clit and, taking it between his thumb and forefinger, he pinched at it as hard as he could.  
  
Raven's eyes shot open. They were all-white, with a corona of power around them. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, drooling saliva down her chin and neck. “A-Azarath!” Nate squeezed again, forcing Raven's body to freeze in place. “Metrion!” He tweaked at it as he squeezed. “ZINTHOOOOOOOSSSSS!” Raven screamed, the orgasm hitting her like a freight train. Nate came at the same time, spurts of his cum rocketing against Raven's cervix, spilling out to fill her tunnel. Yet even as Nate's orgasm came to a close, Raven's kept going, mashing her tunnel walls against his cock, milking him for all he was worth. A second orgasm shivered through him, his spell-bound balls pumping out blast after blast of sperm to fill Raven with.  
  
The two stayed together like that, letting the aftershocks run through them both. Raven's tongue was lolling out of her mouth, babbling senseless words as her eyes focused and unfocused on different parts of the ceiling. Finally, slowly, she began to teeter to the side, and Nate watched as she fell to her right, onto the bed, unable to keep herself vertical. His cock slipped out of her pussy, still going strong due to the spell.  
  
Starfire turned Nate towards her. “Now, it is **my** turn!”  
  
Starfire laid out on her stomach, a cushion under her navel to raise her hips, and spread her legs, inviting Nate in. He didn't need another invitation. He rested above Starfire and, with her hands spreading her pussy lips, he easily slipped his cock into her alien pussy. It felt warmer and wetter, compared to Raven's, but both were amazing. Raven's was tighter, but Starfire's was more sensual.  
  
Nate began pounding Starfire into the bed. The Tamaranian quickly began to encourage Nate. “Harder! Faster! Don't stop! Keep going! I want you to ejaculate the semen into me!” Nate grinned, both for how good it felt and to stop himself from laughing. He wasn't sure how different Tamaranian physiology was, but her tried to angle his thrusts so that his cock dredged along where the g-spot would be.  
  
Raven, recovered somewhat from her ahegao, wanted to get some revenge on her friend. Leaning in to Star's ear, Raven began muttering a spell. Nate could see the little wisps of magic enter into the alien's ear. Starfire's eyes opened up wide, and soon she looked like she was about to start crying.  
  
Nate was about to slow down when Raven shook her head at him. “Keep going! I just gave her a little taste of double the pleasure.” Raven smiled, and Nate told himself to never get on Raven's bad side.  
  
He kept going, and Starfire began crying in joy. She squealed, bucked with every thrust. She couldn't even speak in English anymore, and could only yelp and cry out in half-muffled phrases in Tamaranian that neither he nor Raven knew, but could guess what she meant.  
  
Nate came first, the alien heat too much for his endurance. The sperm hitting the entrance to her womb made Starfire cum too. She came, screaming so loudly that Nate and Raven were a little worried at first. From her pussy erupted a spray of liquid, spattering all over the sheets behind her. But then the alien collapsed, utterly exhausted, glowing in an aura of peace that Raven had never seen before.  
  
Nate pulled his cock out, splattering a few spurts of cum onto Starfire's ass and back, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Raven, laying on her stomach next to him, began cleaning his cock with her mouth, taking care to get every little bit of cum and pussy juice out of his pubes or off his balls. He could feel the spell that Raven had cast on him begin to wear off, and the exertion he'd engaged in began to weigh on his body.  
  
A few minutes later, Starfire rolled around to the other side, giving Raven a satisfied look. Without a word, she joined in the cleaning session. But even as their tongues danced around Nate's cockhead, lathering spit over it, they began kissing at each other. Soon enough the two Titans were kissing each other deeply, their tongues intertwined, their lips pressing against each other, all with Nate's cock in the middle. Seeing it was enough for Nate to cum again, splashing cum on the girls' lips and tongues.  
  
Nate thought they might stop there, but the girls intensified their tongue-play, wrapping their tongues around his glans. Star's tongue was so long it could wrap around his shaft, and squeeze him like a hand. The second orgasm came out of Nate before the first was barely done, leaving the girls covered in dripping sperm.  
  
The two giggled. “Guess we'll need to clean some more, won't we?” Raven said.  
  
Starfire nodded. “We can't let sex friend Nate leave _dirty_ , can we?”  
  
The girls sucked Nate totally dry of the cum left in his urethra, their tongues wriggling into the hole and pulling it from there. Before long, Nate was totally dry. He was on Cloud Nine, still incapable of believing this had happened to him. But when Raven and Starfire kissed his cheeks, he sure as Hell hoped it was.  
  
“We should do this again sometime, ladies!” he said.  
  
The Titans grinned, and nodded.


End file.
